Magnets, for example, strips of magnetic material are believed to provide therapeutic benefits when placed next to the surface of the skin of a user. The magnetic material helps to increase blood circulation, reduce inflammation, and increase oxygen in body areas experiencing pain. The magnetic material need not be in direct contact with the skin of the user, but should be overlying the area of the user's body that is experiencing pain and close enough so that the magnetic field penetrates the user's body. Typically, a strip of cloth containing the magnetic material is wrapped around the arm or leg of a user overlying the area of the body that is experiencing some pain. The clothing of the user maybe sandwiched between the skin of the user and strip of cloth.